1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pressure control switches, methods, and alarm systems using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure control switches not only sense pressure applied thereto, but also switch from an off state to an on state if the pressure is larger or smaller than a desired value, and maintains the on state even if the pressure is unloaded. Pressure control switches have been utilized in many fields where a pressure action is to be monitored, such as burglar alarms, cars, houses, and pressure alarms of machines.
To maintain the on state, logical operation chips or circuits with complicated logical operating elements are used to accompany pressure sensors in the pressure control switches. The pressure sensors send pressure signals to the chips or circuits. The chips or circuits compare values of the pressure signals with desired values to switch and maintain the on and off states of the pressure control switches.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a pressure control switch having a simpler structure, a method for using the same, and an alarm system using the same.